This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for removing a metallic erosion shield from attachment to a helicopter rotor blade.
A helicopter rotor blade whether made of composite and/or metallic material, is conventionally provided with an erosion shield which extends around the leading edge of the blade throughout at least part of a blade span, to protect the blade leading edge structure from erosion in use, as the blade moves through the air. Such erosion shields are made of titanium or like metallic material, and are usually attached to the composite blade by means of a layer of adhesive.
Such erosion shields tend to wear out and require replacement during the life of the blade. It is thus necessary to remove a worn out erosion shield in order to replace it. The conventional method of removing a worn shield is to split the shield along the leading edge of the blade and literally wind back the two portions from the split line, using a manual and skillful technique.